Chomper's Toothache
This is a story about Chomper having a toothache and the Zombies trying to make it even worse. Created by Ariq1144. Characters * Chomper * Starfruit * Snow Pea * Sunflower * Basic Zombie * Peashooter * Conehead Zombie * Buckethead Zombie * Wall-nut * Repeater * Giga-Football Zombie * Dr. Zomboss * The Dentist * Sweet Pea Prologue Once upon a time, Chomper is strolling at the park, when... Chomper: *Hums* Starfuit: *Is eating candies* Chomper: “Huh? Oh hey Starfruit! What are you eating?” Starfruit: “Oh! Hi, Chomper! You know, just eating some candies.” Chomper: “Candies? I never ate one of those.” Starfruit: “Ooh! Wanna try some?” *gives some candies to Chomper* Chomper: “Ooh! Candy!” *eats a candy* Starfruit: “Well?” Chomper: “It’s so... TASTY!” *eats all of his candies* “Mmm! Do you still have more?” Starfruit: “Uh... sorry, but I ran out of candies. Maybe next time! See ya!” *leaves* Chomper: “I have to get MORE candies!!!” *rushes somewhere* Starfruit: (In the distance) “Oww! It hurts again! Four cavities in one tooth? How does this happen?” Chapter 1: Candies & Cavities One day, Chomper is counting his chocolates and candies in his pile of sweet treats... Chomper: “...997, 998, 999, 1000! I have 1000 of these sweet sugary goodness!” Snow Pea: “Wow, you have 1000 of those? Did you count all of those?” Chomper: “Wait, I can count?” Snow Pea: “Wait, what?” Chomper: “What?” Snow Pea: “...huh. Well, do you plan to eat all of those candies in one go?” Chomper: “Of course! I’ve been saving up these sweet munchies since last week! Welp, here we go!” Snow Pea: “Wait! Chomper! You shouldn’t eat those amount of candies! It’s not healthy for your–” *Chomper eats the chocolates and candies until every single one of them got eaten* Snow Pea: *Stares with amazement* Chomper: “Yum! Those candies are delicious!” Snow Pea: “Uh... don’t you feel sick eating those many candies?” Suddenly... Sunflower: “ZOMBIES!!!” Snow Pea: *Gasp!* "Did you hear that? Zombies! Come on! Let’s go to the lawn!” *Snow Pea and Chomper goes to the lawn* Basic Zombie: “Braaainz...” Peashooter: *Shoots pea at the Zombies* Snow Pea: *Shoots pea as well, slowing down the Zombies* Conehead Zombie: “Braaainz...” Buckethead Zombie: “Brainz!” Sunflower: *Releases sun* Wall-nut: *Is planted* Repeater: *Shoots peas at the Zombies* The battle went pretty smoothly, when suddenly... Giga-Football Zombie: “Braaainz!!!” Sunflower: *Gasp!* “A Giga-Football Zombie!” Chomper: “Lemme at ‘em! After all those delicious candies, now it’s time for a real lunch!” *Chomper eats Giga-Football Zombie* Chomper: *Chews, then swallow* *The Plants celebrates* Sunflower: “Yay! Hurray for Chomper!” Chomper: “AAAAAHHH!!!” Sunflower: “Huh?” Snow Pea: “What’s the matter?” Chomper: “My tooth hurts!” Snow Pea: “See? This is why I told you not to eat that many candies.” Chomper: “What should I do?” Snow Pea: “Welp, better call a dentist.” *Snow Pea called a dentist* Snow Pea: “Okay, he should be here in several minutes.” Chomper: “Owww!” Buckethead Zombie: *Is hiding behind a bush* “So... Chomper iz having a toothurt, eh? Better report this to Dr. Zomboss!” Chapter 2: Here Dentist At Zomboss HQ... Buckethead Zombie: “Dr. Zomboss! Dr Zomb–” Dr. Zomboss: “Yes yes I heard you! What is it?” Buckethead Zombie: “Chomper iz having a toothurt right now!” Dr. Zomboss: “A toothurt? What? What does that even mean?” Buckethead Zombie: “You know, when hiz tooth iz hurt.” Dr. Zomboss: “That’s called a toothache, you moron!” Buckethead Zombie: “Yeaz, thaz wut I mean.” Dr. Zomboss: “Interesting... perhaps we can make it even worse!” Buckethead Zombie: “Welp, you better do it fast becoz they called a dentizt already.” Dr. Zomboss: “Don’t worry, we will make sure we replace the dentist with someone even better at handling an aching tooth!” Buckethead Zombie: “Like who?” Dr. Zomboss: “Hm... I don’t know, how about... YOU?” Buckethead Zombie: “Whah?” A few moments later... The Dentist: “Hmm... Where is the house at...” Buckethead Zombie: *Pokes the Dentist on the back* The Dentist: “Huh?” *turns around* Buckethead Zombie: “BRAINZ!!!” The Dentist: “AAAAAHHH!!!” *realizes he’s surrounded by zombies* “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” The Zombies: “BRAINZ!!!” Meanwhile, in the lawn... Chomper: “Owww...” Snow Pea: “Where is this dentist? He should’ve arrived a while ago.” Sunflower: “Look! There he is!” *Buckethead Zombie is dressed up as a dentist* Buckethead Zombie: “Hello! Dr. Bucke– I mean, Buck! Yez! Dr. Buck haz arrived to solve your teeth problemz!” Chomper: “Finally!” Snow Pea: “We’ve been waiting for you!” Peashooter: “Wait a second, this dentist... don’t you think he looks a bit... suspicious?” Sunflower: “What do you mean?” Peashooter: “I mean, look! He looks... rotten. Almost like... a zombie!” Sunflower: *Gasp!* “Do you think he’s a zombie in a disguise?” Buckethead Zombie: “Oh no no no! I’m like thiz because I work too hard!” Snow Pea: “Now that you mention it... Why do you sound different than on the phone?” Buckethead Zombie: “Iz because I got throat problemz.” Peashooter: “And what’s that on your head?” Buckethead Zombie: *Eyes looks upward* “Oh! Thiz? It’s a dentizt sign! Don’t you see it readz ‘I am dentizt’?” Peashooter: “I don’t know... The shape looks too similar that of a bucket that Bucketheads usually wears.” Buckethead Zombie: “Oh, thaz juzt a cruel coincidenze.” Peashooter: *Squints eyes* “Hmm...” Buckethead Zombie: *Gulp!* Chomper: “Owww! Hurry up!” Peashooter: “Fine! Go heal Chomper!” Buckethead Zombie: “Eep!” *approaches Chomper* Snow Pea: “Don't you think you’re a little bit too skeptical?” Peashooter: “What? No! I’m just saying, after that last encounter with Dr. Conie, my trust for doctors has decreased significantly. He could be a zombie, for all you know!” Snow Pea: “Oh don’t worry, Pea! I’m sure everything will work just fine!” Chapter 3: Good Dentist? Buckethead Zombie: “Now open your mowth.” Chomper: *Opens mouth as wide as possible* Buckethead Zombie: “Ugh! Have you tried eating mintz?” Chomper: “I did! Everyone offers me mints all the time!” Snow Pea: “...yet he never gets the hint.” Buckethead Zombie: *Wears a gas mask* “Owlright... open your mowth again.” Snow Pea: “...why’d a dentist have a gas mask?” Buckethead Zombie: “Huh? You zay zomething?” Snow Pea: “Uh... nevermind.” Buckethead Zombie: “Now! Begin the operashun! Uh, do you mind holding him? Juzt in case it gets a bit too much for him.” Repeater: “We’ll make sure he doesn’t accidentally close his mouth and chomp on you! Come on, guys!” *Some of the Plants holds Chomper and keeps his mouth open* Buckethead Zombie: “Firsht, I’m gonna have to know the situation of the tooth.” *shakes Chomper’s tooth violently* Chomper: “OOOOOWWW!!!” Buckethead Zombie: “Alright okay! Now we must fix the bad cavity on the tooth!” *drills the tooth* Chomper: “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” Buckethead Zombie: “Now we apply painkiller cream to the hurting area!” *applies sugary chocolate cream to the cavity* Chomper: “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” Peashooter: “Uh... are you sure he’s doing his job correctly? He seems to be making it worse, if you ask me!” Snow Pea: “Relax! Just leave it to the professional.” Buckethead Zombie: “Oh! Thiz part needz to be hammered.” *hammers the tooth* Chomper: “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” A few but long minutes of pain and suffering later... Buckethead Zombie: “And... done!” Peashooter: “But... you destroyed all of his teeth!” Buckethead Zombie: “Yep! Can’t have a toothache without teeth!” Chomper: *Is unconcious* Buckethead Zombie: “Look! He zleeping already! Must be relieved.” Peashooter: “Uhh...” Buckethead Zombie: “Welp, my job here iz done! Bye-bye!” Peashooter: “W-Wait!” *Buckethead Zombie ran away* Later, at Zomboss HQ... Buckethead Zombie: “Dr. Zomboss! Dr. Zomb–” Dr. Zomboss: “So, did you succeed?” Buckethead Zombie: “Yezh, I destroyed hiz teeth with the toolz you gave me.” Dr. Zomboss: “Excellent! Take that, Chompoop! Mwuahahaha!” Meanwhile, in the lawn... Peashooter: “Chomper! Are you alright?” Chomper: “Urgh... My teeth!” Peashooter: “That Dr. Buck guy destroyed all of your teeth!” Snow Pea: “Oh no! How are you gonna chew zombies now?” Dr. Zomboss: (At Zomboss HQ) “Yes! YES! MWUAHAHA!!!” Chomper: “Relax! Watch this!” *grows teeth back* Dr. Zomboss: “WHAT!?!?!?” Peashooter: “Wow! You can regrow your teeth back?” Snow Pea: “You’re like a shark! But a plant! A shark plant! A plant shark?” Chomper: “And you know what, these teeth are actually better and stronger than my old ones!” Snow Pea: “Wow!” Chomper: “Thanks to that dentist! My toothache is now gone, AND, because he destroyed all of my old teeth, I could regrow new and better ones!” Peashooter: “Yeah! He even worked for free! I guess I was being too skeptical earlier.” Snow Pea: “See? I told you! Haha.” Dr. Zomboss: *Jaw drops* “...” Buckethead Zombie: “Uh... Dr., Dr. Zomboss.” Dr. Zomboss: *Jaw still drops* Buckethead Zombie: “Doc–” Dr. Zomboss: *Covers Buckethead Zombie’s mouth with hands* “No need to say anything. Nothing needs to be said.” *slowly leaves the room* Buckethead Zombie: “Doc. Doctor? Are you shure you’re fine?” Dr. Zomboss: *Closes the doors* Buckethead Zombie: “Doctor? Oh welp.” *Silence for a few seconds, then...* Dr. Zomboss: “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” *Outside, the crows flies away* THE END Epilogue The next day, there’s a commotion in the garden... Starfruit: “Do you think we can get more if we ask again?” Chomper: “Hello! What’s all this commotion about?” Starfruit: “Oh! Chomper! You’re gonna be happy about this! Sweet Pea is giving free candies to everyone! You should ask for yours, before they run out!” Sweet Pea: "Candies! Candies for everyone!" Chomper: “Candies!? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” *runs away* Starfruit: “Chomper? Hey! Chomper! What is wrong with that plant? Oh well. Um... can I have more candies?” Meanwhile, at Zomboss HQ... Buckethead Zombie: “Dr. Zomboss! Dr. Zomboss!” Dr. Zomboss: “What is it? And why are you wearing the dental uniform?” Buckethead Zombie: “I’ve been interezted with dental thingz, and have practized to do dental stuff.” Dr. Zomboss: “That’s great. Now if you excuse me–” Buckethead Zombie: “I’ve chozen a candidate for my next patient: you!” Dr. Zomboss: “Huh?” Buckethead Zombie: “Juzt lie on the dental chair.” *forcefully straps Dr. Zomboss on a dental chair* Dr. Zomboss: “Hey!!! What are you doing!?” Buckethead Zombie: “Don’t worry! After thiz your teeth will be sparkling clean!” *activates chainsaw* Dr. Zomboss: “B-Buckethead? What are you going to do with that chainsaw? Buckethead? Buckethead!!!” Buckethead Zombie: *Is holding a chainsaw, which gets closer to Dr. Zomboss’ mouth* “My name iz not Buckethead anymore. My name iz...” *Chainsaw is activated* Buckethead Zombie: “...DR. BUCK!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!” Dr. Zomboss: “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Category:Fanfics